meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 031c
PM Kali: Lina sweeps Kalor into a greenhouse! It's very pretty, albeit quiet warm. Fortunately, she at least is wearing a fairly cool-looking dress--it's white and sleeveless. But quite respectable--something one might wear to a nice cocktail party. PM Kalor: It is very nice, definitely one of the most stylish greenhouses I have seen. PM Kali: Lina: I like it here, too, although I have to be awfully careful; the sun burns my skin so easily. I bring an umbrella everywhere. PM Kalor: I know exactly what you mean, I had the same problem for months after coming to the surface the first time. PM Kali: Lina: The surface? PM Kalor: Yes, of the ocean I mean. PM Kali: Lina: You came from the ocean? *You* must be a tourist, then. PM Kalor: Now a resident citizen, I have not been back down under in quite a while. PM Kali: Lina: What is it like under there? Is it terribly exciting? PM Kalor: It's darker and wetter for one thing. Aside from that there really is not that much of a difference. Except that swimming takes you everywhere I guess. PM Kali: Lina: Darker does sound nice. PM Kalor: It does have its own lights of course, but on the whole everything is dimmer. PM Kali: Lina: Is it very cold? The ocean always seems cold to me. PM Kali: She ambles along the path in the greenhouse, looking at the flowers between talking to Kalor and speaking herself. PM Kalor: It is colder than the surface air in most places, but there are hot zones as well, where warm water wells up from the seafloor. PM Kalor: Kalor follows and tries to identify the flowers as well PM Kali: Quite a few of them are ornamental but there are also some useful ones for alchemy and herbalism and the like. PM Kalor: This greenhouse seems to hold plants of many uses PM Kali: Lina: Oh yes. I'm studying herbs that can be used for healing. PM Kalor: Healing herbs are rare underwater, most of the ingredients for potions and the like instead come from coral and fungi. PM Kali: Lina: Coral, really? Is it hard to collect? I love the greenhouse, it saves so much time and sunburn. PM Kalor: Well, most houses are grown out of coral where I come from, gardens can be maintained indoors in the same way, although fresh water needs to filter through them at all times. PM Kali: Lina: Why fresh water? PM Kalor: Because the coral and fungi survive by filtering tiny plants and animals out of the water for food. If the water is not flowing they starve. PM Kalor: Most species of sea fungus and mollusks eat in the same way. PM Kali: Lina: Oh, fresh *salt* water. I misunderstood. ... but you just eat with your mouth, like other people, right? PM Kalor: That is why plants have always filled me with wonder, they need no food but sunlight and soil. PM Kalor: And yes. PM Kali: Lina: And you can always augment the soil. PM Kalor: Yes, another wonder of the natural world. PM Kali: Lina: If it weren't for the sunlight I'd be here all the time, I think. PM Kali: She smiles. PM Kalor: I would like to cast a spell, if you do not mind. PM Kali: Lina: What kind of spell? PM Kalor: It is a divination spell PM Kali: Lina raises her eyebrows. "All right." PM Kalor: Kalor starts chanting in a droning voice while making hypnotic gestures PM Kalor: (( 7 hd in total )) PM Kalor: (( -2 to will save because she's alone and not in combat, at DC 17)) PM Kali: Lina blinks and is thoroughly hypnotized. PM Kalor: Tell me who you *really* are. PM Kalor: *Waits for the spell to wear off* PM Kali: Lina: I'm Yalina Eliaiaili Hrulae the third, fourth granddaughter of Lady Tiglath. I am an herbalist. PM Kalor: Thank you, you have been most helpful and I will tell the proprietess I'm most pleased. Good day. PM | Edited 6:09:37 PM Kalor: /me bows and walks back to the main room to wait for the others. PM Kali: Lina blinks. "... what..."